Dark Death
by disneypenguin
Summary: Ara is the son of a death eater, follow him as the world changes. AU good dark Voldemort, very bad Dumbledore, basicly forgets the books. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfic so I am not sure how t is going to go, but reviews are welcome. **

**If you know the place, person, travel, etc is belongs to J.K. Rowling not me.**

Ara was an unusual boy, you see he was a wizard, but not like the ones around him. He never had a need for a wand, he could control the elements, and he was almost always overlooked. But this is the way he wanted it. Our story starts with the arrival of his Hogwarts letter.

It was just like every other summer day, Ara and his father, Corvus, were just sitting down to breakfast. After the food was on the table, their house elf, Razzie, delivered the post. In it there was three letters of importance.

The first was a letter from a cousin of Corvus asking to visit and stay for the summer. This was good news to both of them, it meant that Ara would be getting help studying for the start of term, and Corvus could finally find out what was going on in England.

You see Corvus had taken his young son away from England after his wife was killed in a raid by the Order of the Phoenix, before he had left he was in Voldemort's Inner Circle. He greatly missed England but was unwilling to put his son in danger, without the Dark Lord there to cover his movements.

The second letter was from Hogwarts; it was asking for the attendance of Ara, it also came with a supply list.

The third letter was from an old friend, Lucius Malfoy, it was odd to young Ara, for the simply reason it was only a single line. On the parchment was written _Han er tilbake_.(1)

After responding to the first two letters with positive replies; Corvus sent young Ara to the library to continue doing his homework that the tutor had set. His response to Lucius was a little different he wrote back saying that he was currently out of the country, but that he planned on being back in England before the start of term. He also informed Lucius that his cousin was arriving in two days and that together they would be free for an afternoon of plans if Lucius would give them the time.

Ara was currently working on his translation homework. His father believed that in order to be the best he needed to learn everything that he could. So for the past six years he had tutor for every subject from Latin to Care of Magical Creatures. After Corvus had sent his letters off, he went to the library to check on Ara's progress and to check the Hogwarts list against the books in the library. After making sure that Ara had the lessons for the day done, he informed him that his Uncle Sev was coming to spend the summer at the Manor.

Ara loved his Uncle Sev; he was the only one, besides his father, who understood the need to study so hard. He was the potions professor at Hogwarts; he was also the Head of House for Slytherin. But what made him the favorite of his young nephew was the fact that like him, he could control some of the elements. Unfortunately Ara's father could not, so the only time he got to practice was with Uncle Sev. But this summer there was not going to be time.

Two days later saw both Ara and Corvus at the edge of the wards waiting for their guest. Now, no one could say that Severus Snape was a very pleasant man, but here at his cousin's home, he could be open. Both he and his cousin were Death Eaters, and both had reason to hate the light side. Corvus for the murder of his beloved wife, and Severus for the treatment he received from the golden boys. After being greeted by both Ara and Corvus he settled into the complete and wonderfully supplied potions lab, that his cousin had supplied him for the summer. He walked to the dining room to join the family for lunch.

About half way through lunch, Razzie pop-ed in to delivered a note that had just been dropped off. The note was passed from one adult to the other. Sev said to Corvus "looks like we must change plans for this afternoon." Corvus then called for Razzie, he sent him with the message "We will be waiting." He then ordered Ara to go back to the library and start reading the books for Hogwarts, and to make a list of new books or subjects he wanted, for when they went to Diagon Alley. As Ara left the room he caught a glance of the note, again it was short, all it said was _Vi vil vaere der i to_.(2)

Prompt at 2, the floo came alive and two figures stepped out. One was Lucius, the other one was a stranger. They were met by Corvus and Severus, both men bowed to the hooded stranger, after being waved off, Corvus led them to the library to start planning. Ara was currently sitting in an armchair reading about Hogwarts; he looked up as the door opened. The group stopped, Corvus asked his son to leave and to inform the house-elves that they would have two guests for dinner.

Ara left the group and made his way to his room, calling Rixie to inform her about the extra guess; his arrival in his room was met by the arrival of an unknown owl. Ara removed the letter and set the owl outside the window, the letter was addressed to the Mortnoire family. Ara knew his father was in an important meeting, so he opened the letter. Ara started to read it, and then he started screaming…

* * *

><p>The adults were listening to the hooded stranger lay out his plan for the take-over of England and the start of a new world order. They were trying to decide who to put where. Corvus was going to manage the day to day running along with Lucius; Severus was going to play the spy at Hogwarts. Severus had to explain his position to the Dark Lord, for you see he had returned; Severus was trying to explain that Dumbledore believed that he was truly his spy. Severus had never changed sides, at the end of the first war; the Dark Lord had used Severus' feelings for the Mud-blood Lily, to place him as a spy within the Order of the Phoenix.<p>

Just as they were planning the restoration of Riddle Manor, along with the neighboring Mortnoire Manor, they heard a scream. Corvus and Severus, both recognizing the scream belonged to Ara, took off at a run. At that moment anyone looking would have believed that Severus Snape was indeed a large bat; his cousin was reliving the moment of his wife's death. The adults arriving at the door to Ara's room noticed two things; the first that the young boy was screaming, the second was that in his hand was a piece of parchment. Corvus grabbed his son and sat on the bed, trying to comfort the now sobbing boy; Severus was busy reading the letter.

_Dear Mortnoire Family, _

_It is with pleasure I tell you that the Ministry of Magic has completed the investigation into the death of Ariel Marie Mortnoire. We have found that her death was in fact an act of suicide, and that as such we will not be filing any charges. _

_Yours,_

_ A. Dumbledore_

Severus was glad that the Dark Lord was there, for he firmly believed that no other force on earth was going to be able to stop Corvus once he had read the letter. The Dark Lord was watching the scene with a sense of impatient air. Severus walked to the Dark Lord and gave him the letter, he said to him "this is the reason that their side will lose, they try to play God."

Everyone on the Dark side agreed that it was the Order that killed Ariel Mortnoire, you see the Order had found out the location where the family was staying, so Dumbledore ordered an attacked on it, as Mortnoire was known to be the Dark Lord's right hand man. The attack came in the middle of the day, all the Order found was Ariel resting in bed; her husband had taken the baby to be presented to the Dark Lord, he was due back in a little under an hour. Because there were no witnesses an investigation was ordered. Of course because it was Dumbledore's Order, he controlled the outcome.

Corvus got his son settled down, and joined the group back in the library, where the Dark Lord gave him the letter. It was as Severus thought, Corvus was a force to behold; the Dark Lord promised that he would make sure that the case would be reopened and find a non-Dumbledore paid person look into it. He knew that it would be of little value, but Corvus was one of the few he trusted completely, so he was willing to make the promise. Corvus was going to send a letter to Hogwarts stating that his son was going to be educated elsewhere, but was stopped by the Dark Lord. It would be better for Ara to be with his Uncle and most of Slytherin was loyal to him.

* * *

><p>Ara woke in time for dinner, after making sure he was presentable, he made his way down to the dining room; he was unsure of how his dad had took the letter, the fact that the house was still standing meant that he was under control. Walking into the dining room he saw that he was the last one in; he was confused, but went with it, his father was not in his normal spot. In place of his father at the head of the table was a man, that was not normal looking, he was bald, had no nose, and was somewhat snake like. But that was ok; Ara liked things that were different. His father always told him a story about his mother and her love on collecting things that nobody wanted. Ara thought this man would fit perfectly in that collection; he of course said nothing aloud. He father stood and introduced Ara to the snake man, the Dark Lord.<p>

For his own thought the Dark Lord was rethinking his earlier views; the young man before him was going to be beautiful. At only eleven he was already amazing; he had light blonde hair, bright almost electric blue eyes, and was built more like a girl than a boy. As dinner got underway, the Dark Lord turned to the Malfoy Lord, and ordered him to help move the Mortnoire family to England as soon as possible; he wanted both the father and son to be at close call. After dinner the Dark Lord and Lucius took their leave, with Lucius saying he would be coming back in the morning to help with the travel arrangements that would be needed for the move.

Once back at Riddle Manor the Dark Lord ordered Lucius to fetch the best lawyer he could. After delivering the lawyer Lucius was dismissed. The lawyer was another Death Eater, his name was Moer; he was the one who handled the entire Lord's business before. After Moer was told to rise, he started to inform the Dark Lord of all the business that had taken place in his absent. After listening to everything, he got to the reason he called, which was twofold; the first was the find someone to deal with the letter that the Mortnoire family received earlier, the other was more personal. He made Moer make an unbreakable vow, only after this did he reveal what he wanted. Moer of course made the vow, his Lord was back and this time nothing was going to stop them, he then pulled out a piece of parchment and asked "What do you need?"

The Dark Lord's response was not what he was expecting, "I need you to draw up a marriage contract."

* * *

><p>Ara and his father went into the den to talk after their guests had left, Uncle Sev having gone down to the potions lab; Ara was afraid of going back to England, but he knew that his father would always keep him safe. Corvus was unsure if this was the move he wanted, but knew that the Dark Lord ordered it so he would do it, but first he had to get his son on board. He was aware that the Dark Lord had not called all his followers back; he was getting the fountains in place first. Ara was just hoping that now that the Dark Lord was back, Uncle Sev would still be teaching at Hogwarts, he really was not looking forward to seeing Dumbledore; no one was thinking about what would happen once news got out.<p>

Corvus knew about the Boy-who-lived, and the fact that he would also be starting Hogwarts; he was hoping that the boy would not be a problem. He knew that Dumbledore would hope to sway his son, but knew that Ara would not be; his talent with the elements made him a powerful ally. He just hoped that he could protect Ara from the Order. The family was planning on going to Diagon Alley in the morning along with the Malfoys.

Back in Riddle Manor, the Dark Lord was trying hard not to kill his lawyer and follower Moer.

Moer did not know what to think, he was being asked to draw up a marriage contract; he was pretty sure that this was a way to reward one of the Inner Circle, so he asked "Who are the two parties, my Lord?"

"You are to draw it up and leave the names blank" The Dark Lord did not want anyone to know before he was ready. Moer drew up the requested document, and left it with his Lord. He would put it under his muggle name, which no one, but a few, need know. He then sent a letter to Lucius, Severus, and Corvus, that their presence was commanded, they would need to come to Riddle Manor tomorrow morning, he wanted this done and filed before the start of term.

The next morning started off normal enough for the Mortnoire family; Severus and Corvus reading both the Daily Prophet and the London Times, Ara doing the cross-word. Lucius was escorted in by Razzie; he was there to both help them moved to the Mortnoire Manor and to attend the meeting with the Dark Lord. After packing everything they would need at the other manor, the family and guest floo-ed to Mortnoire Manor; the unpacking was then done by the house-elves. The group then left to go to Riddle Manor; Ara was coming as well, because after the meeting the two families were going to meet up in Diagon Alley. Ara had never been to Diagon Alley, he was looking forward to his first visit. After arriving at Riddle Manor Ara was led to the library, while the adults were to meet in the study. None knew why they were there, but one thing was clear, they were once again in the Inner Circle.

The Dark Lord greeted his followers, he then told them of his meeting with Moer and the routine information that was done. He then got to the reason for the meeting; he knew that to demand this, he would lose at least two of his Inner Circle. So he started off light. He told his followers that he was drawing up a marriage contract between himself and another person. He told them his idea of using his muggle name. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea that if he did that less people would know who he was and the government would still be in the dark. Now to reveal the other party; here is where the problem was going to be. But before he got there of course they were interrupted. A few of the other Inner Circle members had noticed activity at Riddle Manor, so decided to check it out; they were of course surprised to find the wards not only in place, but strengthened. The Dark Lord and his three companions went to see who dared try and see the Riddle Manor, the house of the Former Dark Lord. Upon arriving on the front pouch they saw three of their former Death Eaters.

Ara had came up to see what was going on, he found his father, Uncle Sev, and Lucius out in front with their wands out and poised to fight; this was not good, he knew that he did not need a wand, but really he was planning on hiding if the need came, after all father always said better safe than sorry, well at least until your older. So he hung back, watching as the three men he knew, get ready to defend their Lord. The new arrivals came in the wards and bowed to the Dark Lord; he told them to rise, that they were interrupting a very importation meeting. He then led the original three back to the study, allow with the new ones.

Lucius soon got them back on turn with his question "So, my Lord, who are you going to marry?" This of course took the new three by surprise; one of them was related to Bella, also known as Bellatrix Lestrange, who before the end of the first war was the lead candidate to either marry the Dark Lord or to be the one to provide him with an heir. So of course he was upset that someone was going to take that place. He then asked the one question that everyone wanted answered "Who's the lucky girl?"

* * *

><p>Ara was currently in the Dark Lord's library trying to figure out what the hell was going on, you see he was having a problem, one that neither of the adults in his life had. Because his mother was the last of her family, and had died very shortly after his birth, no one knew that he was going to be a hybrid; he was both a male and female. He would always have the body of a male, a little more female looking, but the difference was on the inside. He had a complete and fully working female reproduction system, minus a separate opening. He only had the normal male ones. So he started panicking, he was bleeding, and knew of no cause for it. He did the only thing he could think of; he walked to the library opened the door walked in, and very calmly asked if he could have a word with his father.<p>

Now the Dark Lord was known for shooting the Crucio at anyone who dare interrupt a meeting, so the fact that the boy was not screaming in pain on the floor was unusual. Corvus was instantly up and moving to the door, when the Dark Lord spoke. He asked the young boy what was the problem. Ara thought for a moment that he was going to have to tell everybody, but his father came to the rescue; he was standing next to him so, Ara stood up on tip-toe, and whispered in his father's ear that he was bleeding, and did not know why. Corvus turns and told the Dark Lord that they had a problem and that they would need a room to see what the problem was.

They were led to a guest room and bath; here Corvus was trying to figure out why his son was bleeding with no sign of a wound. He called for Razzie to fetch Severus; maybe he would know what to do. After Corvus and his son had left the remaining members tried to get the Dark Lord to continue the meeting but he was waiting with Severus for a return of Corvus and the reason for the problem. At that moment Severus was summoned by Corvus. He took off at a run, arriving at the room in moments. He was told the problem, and after sometime he did not know how or why he was bleeding.

So after fighting between them, they came to an agreement, they needed to floo for a healer. Now the only thing they needed to do is get back to Mortnoire Manor. Severus left to explain the situation to the Dark Lord, while Corvus and Ara floo-ed back to the Manor.

The Dark Lord had dismissed everyone soon after Severus had been called to help with Ara; he was now waiting for one of them to come and tell him what was going on. He knew not to try and go see for himself. He looked up to see Severus entering, he told the Dark Lord that his nephew was bleeding and they could not find a cause, so his cousin was taking him back to their Manor and summon a healer. The Dark Lord told Severus to keep him informed. Back at the Mortnoire Manor, a healer was examining Ara. She asked if they had medical histories from both parents; Corvus summoned them, and together they looked for some reason. Then there is Ariel's medical history was a note that she was from a family that was known for producing breeders, men who for all purposes were both female and male. So they had an answer. Young Ara was now coming into his inheritance, and he was having his first period. There then was an in-detail class for both Ara and Corvus about his inheritance with the healer; it was during this class that Severus arrived and found out about his nephew's new problems. It was eye opening for Ara. The healer left pamphlets for all the members of the house. (3)

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord decided that he would continue the meeting he started earlier, but with only the two adults that were the ones who had to agree. He floo-ed over to the Mortnoire Manor, he was greeted by Razzie, who led he to the library where the family was gathered. The two adults greeted him warmly. He sat down and asked about Ara, to which Corvus told him about the inheritance. The Dark Lord then told them that the marriage contract he drew up was in the hopes that they could come to an agreement.<p>

"Let me get this right you want to marry my son" Corvus was not laughing, he thought that this was a joke. Severus' reaction was a little different he asked to read over and maybe change the contract. The Dark Lord left the contract with the two men, and told them to inform him as to their plans.

After the Dark Lord left Corvus called Ara down to the study; this involved the boy, so he should know what was going on. He and Ariel did have an arranged marriage, they grew to love each other, but was it something he wanted for his son? Ara came into the study, finding the two men sitting; his dad asked him to sit down that the Dark Lord had given them a contract that needed to be agreed to by everyone. Ara was afraid that the Dark Lord was asking his father to do something bad or dangerous.

Corvus then told Ara that the Dark Lord had asked for his hand in marriage, that it was just a contract, that they would not be getting married until Ara was at least sixteen. Ara asked what would happen if they agreed to marry. Severus then took over as he was the one that had read over the contract. First if agreed to Ara and his family would be moved into Riddle manor, then Ara would be going to Hogwarts for the school years, he would continue to be Ara Mortnoire until time for the wedding. In addition he would be trained during the summer holidays to be the official consort for the Dark Lord. He would also have to bear the Dark Lord an heir, but that was the last thing at the moment Ara was worried about. He wanted to know that if he agreed, his father and Uncle Sev would be safe. In the end he took the two men that he needed some time to think about it. It was agreed that they would wait until Ara either agreed or disagreed, to give the Dark Lord his answer.

* * *

><p>Finally, Ara thought, we are getting to go to Diagon Alley. He and his Father were planning on going first to Gringotts, then to Madam Maikin's Robes, next was Ollivanders, the apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, then to the ice cream parlour, and finally to the Magical Menagerie. Ara was really looking forward to the last two shops, he remembered the ice cream shop from back home, he really hoped this one had his favorite which was Superman; also Uncle Sev said he was going to get him a pet, the letter said you could only bring either a frog, owl, or cat. None of those sounded good to him, he hoped for maybe a snake or some other type of reptile.<p>

Ara was floating on cloud nine by time they returned to the Manor, Uncle Sev had got him a lizard, it was cool it would grow to be about two feet and could be any color he wanted. Right now it was about the size of the palm of his hand and was plum and emerald. They had managed to get everything on the list, Corvus did voice one concern to Severus, he thought that maybe Ara would be bored at school, because most of the subjects looked to be below Ara current studies; Severus said not to be too worried, if Ara was above his class he would help him move to a class that would be a better fit for him. As they were getting up from the dinner table they received a message saying that the Dark Lord was calling a meeting for that night, and they both needed to be there.

After making sure Ara was in bed, Corvus and Severus left for their meeting; both wondering what the meeting tonight was about. Both arrived at Riddle Manor, they were one of the first; Corvus informed the Dark Lord, that Ara was considering the contract, and would give him an answer soon. They got in line and waited for the others to arrive. After about ten minutes the entire Inner Circle, minus the ones in Azkaban, had arrived. The Dark Lord told them the plan to put spies in both the ministry and Hogwarts, and to buy the Daily Prophet. He then told them that after getting those in place he was going to start on getting the dementors to once again take his side in the war, thus leaving the day open for the return of those imprisoned in Azkaban. He also told the group that it was of the up most importance that Dumbledore and the Order, do not learn of his return, until after their spies are in place and Azkaban raided. He then released them, almost everyone leaving, Corvus and Severus were asked to stay, as was Lucius; he then told them that Bellatrix's relation was hoping for the marriage contract to be between Bella and him. The Dark Lord was against this, as Bella was too unstable to provide him with sane heirs. So he was asking them if they had any ideas as to a way to remove the threat; of course the best way was for her to meet a bad accident.

* * *

><p>As the summer ran down, things started to calm down, everyone waiting for the big day, September 1. Ara was looking forward to going to Hogwarts; the same could not be said for his father. Corvus was not looking forward to his son being in the same school as Dumbledore, he knew that Severus would do everything he could to protect the boy; still he knew that Dumbledore would make it hard for Ara because of the family's involvement in the Dark Arts. He really did not want his son to go to Hogwarts that had been why he was having Ara tutored so well, so that when the day came Ara would be far above the other students; that way after the first term he could pull Ara.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally September 1st dawned bright, Severus had already left for Hogwarts a week earlier, so it was just Corvus and Ara going to platform 9 and ¾. After making sure Ara had everything he would need and was ready, they left for the train. Upon arriving at the platform Ara noticed that it was full. Two things caught his eye, one was the fact that Lucius Malfoy was there and seemed to have a son, and the other thing was that there seemed to be an endless supply of red heads going to Hogwarts. Corvus noticed his son's unasked question, and told him about the Weasley family.<p>

Just as he was about to board the train, Ara turned to his father and told him that he had signed the contract and it was sitting on the desk in the study, he knew that the Dark Lord wanted it filed before the start of term, so he needed to hurry. Ara then board the train and when in search of an empty compartment. He had just found one and sat down when the door opened and revealed the young Malfoy heir, Draco; Ara really did not know what to think about the boy in front of him, he knew his father and based on that was going to give the boy a chance. Draco introduced himself and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Ara knew these names from talks over heard between his father and uncle.

Draco then asked Ara what house he was going to be in, and after getting the answer he wanted, started talking about all the things he was good at; Ara did not believe at least half of it, his father had explained the night before that the kids from old families were all going to try and top each other. About half way through the trip, the compartment door opened to show a girl with very frizzy hair asking about a toad, Ara found this funny, he could not believe someone would go looking instead of just using magic to find it, but he said nothing as the girl seemed really eager to please. Draco was currently going on about a boy named Harry Potter, Ara knew this name, his father had told him about the legend that surrounded the boy; his father also told him to just be nice if you pass, but he did not have to go out of his way, in fact it might be better if he just ignored the boy.

Ara passed this knowledge onto Draco, who was currently trying to figure out a way to get Harry Potter on his side; Ara personally thought that Draco should just drop it because Potter was not very likely to have anything to do with Slytherins. As they got closer, they changed into their robes. At the end, they disembarked following the sound "First years this way." Once there Ara learned that they were going to get to the castle by boat, this not a promising start to his Hogwarts stay; Ara did not like boats, he had a bad accident when he was young, so as a rule now avoided them. Thankfully the trip was not that bad, he shared the trip with Draco and Crabbe, and Goyle did not fit with all of them in it.

* * *

><p>Finally they made it to Hogwarts; currently they were waiting for the sorting. Ara could hear the red head from the station talking about fighting trolls, he knew that it was just a hat, Uncle Sev had told him. So after ten minutes the teacher came back and led the group to the Great Hall for the sorting; Ara loved the ceiling, he could hear the girl from the train rambling on about <em>Hogwarts: A History<em>, in truth she was starting to get on his nerves. After stopping in front of the staff table, he nodded to Uncle Sev, and looked at the old man who was grinning at all of them; they were to go sit on the stool and put the hat on, to Ara it seemed simple, so after the first couple of students Malfoy was called, and of course sorted into Slytherin. Ara was next; he sat on the stool and placed the hat on. He was quickly placed in Slytherin.

He joined Draco at the table to watch the rest of the sorting; he was sure that the highlight moment of the day would the sorting for Harry Potter. At last it was time for Harry Potter to be sorted, Ara looked around the Hall, everyone was on the end of their seat, including the staff, and finally the hat said "Gryffindor." Personally Ara thought that it was a bit anti- climatic, of course Dumbledore's Golden Boy, could not be anything else.

After the feast was over the Slytherin house got up and followed the perfects to the common room, to await the welcoming speech from the Head of House, Severus Snape; really the only thing Ara was waiting for was finding his room, he was tired and just wanted to write his letter home and get to bed. Snape came in, gave his speech, which was mostly on point to the fact that Slytherin was the least popular house and as members they would be treated to all the bulling from the other three houses. Ara had heard it from his father, Corvus was a former Slytherin, and so he was well aware of the house rivalry.

* * *

><p>Ara walked down to the first year boys dorms, he let out a breathe of relief, he was alone. Of course this caused problems with Draco, who believed that he was entitled to the single dorm; Ara did something that would make his father proud. He told Draco to shove it and that if he had a problem, he could write home and tell his daddy, just be sure to tell him that the dorm was currently filled by Ara Mortnoire and that if he really did need that room, get a note. Ara knew that Lucius was aware that the Dark Lord was on better terms with the Mortnoire family than the Malfoy. If push came to shove Ara would pull the contract, after all it would not do to share a room with Draco Malfoy, who it seemed, did not know the definition of no. Ara was fighting for the dorm because he knew that the dorm you got at the beginning of first year was the one you would have until you graduated.<p>

After dropping off Ara at the platform, Corvus apparated back to the family Manor; he needed to find the paperwork and get it to the Dark Lord. As Corvus was walking into the study he was stopped by the house-elf Razzie, who informed him that he had guests waiting for him in the library. He walked into the library and after bowing to the Dark Lord asked how he could help them. The Dark Lord asked if he had the paperwork and if it was completed. Corvus told the Dark Lord that his son had signed it and left it in the study; he then led the group into the study, and sitting there on the desk was the completed contract. He hands the Dark Lord the contract, who in turns gives it to Lucius, informing him that he was to go straight to the ministry and file today.

* * *

><p>Lucius of course took the paperwork and left handing straight for the ministry, he knew that if he delayed his Lord would know and punish him; he was of course curiosity as to the other party, he knew that the Dark Lord trusted Corvus completely, so it did make sense for him to be the one to get the contract completed. Once he arrived at the department of marriages he had to wait, so he used that time to look at the other party, after all he needed to know so that he could get his family into the good graces of that family, he firmly believed that you could not be too well connected. There on the contract to stated plainly that the purpose of the contract was in fact a marriage between the Dark Lord himself, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Ara Eros Mortnoire. Lucius handed over the contract and told the clerk that it was to be file to take place in five years that as one of the parties, was in fact under age that the wedding was not going to take place until said party was sixteen. After he task was done, he headed back to Malfoy Manor; he needed to write a letter to his son Draco. He had to inform his son that Ara was going to be very important in the future to the Malfoy family. He could see the power now, if his son was best friends with the Dark Lord's consort. Yes Draco must be informed to help and give Ara Mortnoire anything and everything that he needed or wanted.<p>

Notes

1. He is Back, Norwegian, via Google Translator

2. We will be there at two, Norwegian, via Google Translator

3. This will not be coming back up until maybe fifth year, I put it here so that it shows down the road he knew about it. I know that some of you will not like this or dis-agree, but this is fiction.

**Please review, thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See first chapter. **_

It was the end of third year, and aboard the Hogwarts Express sat the Slytherins. Ara was looking forward to going home; his father had promised him a trip into muggle London as a reward for doing so well on his finals. Ara was most definly a Daddy's boy. He had no problem saying that he had his father wrapped around his finger. Corvus may have been the right hand man of the Dark Lord, but he was willing to give his son anything.

His son enjoyed a few muggle things, and he was willing to indulge him. His son had talked almost non-stop about this hair salon he had read about. Corvus did not understand why they could not just go to the one in Diagon Alley, but he made the appointment for him at the salon. He also knew that Ara would want to go to the stores he seemed to favor. Now Corvus was a Death Eater, he was a pure-blood and he does not really like Muggle-borns and the like. But his son had discovered the joys of make-up and muggle cloths; this meant that he was going, willingly into Muggle London, so that they could shop. Really, he loved his son.

Ara was one of the first off the train, he had been sitting with Draco; they both were in the same house, and saw each other outside of school often. Both of their fathers were high in the Dark Lord's circle. He saw his father standing with Lucius; he hoped that they weren't going with them. He liked Draco, he really did, but he was tired of the boy. Ara had always been more mature than other kids his age; he believed that it came from being around adults instead of kids. He knew that he would be spending time with the Malfoys and other Dark families during the summer, as the Dark Lord liked having the Inner Circle around at all times; he just hoped that he was not having to play host to the younger members. He knew that all the Inner circle were housed at either the Riddle or at his house, so he knew that he would be seeing many of the Slytherin kids over the summer.

Ara came over to his father, and after greeting the other adults, he gave his things to Rizzie, who was waiting for him, and collected the bags for their trip into London. After saying good-bye, Corvus and Ara headed to the Floo network, and left for the Leaky Cauldron. From there Corvus called for a cab to take them to their hotel. He had found one near both the salon and the store that Ara was basically in love with, Harrods; Corvus had found himself there at least once a month, on runs for Ara.

Ara could not believe that his father had got them a suite at the famous Ritz in London, he was so excited. He got to stay at a muggle hotel; he knew that his father would complain and bitch, but he was going to have fun. As it was mid-day when they checked in; they went up to their room, which had two bedrooms and baths, with a living room. Ara knew that the salon appointment was in an hour, but he wanted to go now. So after begging Corvus to leave early, they arrived at the salon, about half an hour early.

Ara thought that the salon looked just like it did in the magazine. It was about a block away from the hotel; it looked like it was made completely out of glass. The reason Ara wanted to come to this salon was the owner and head hair-dresser, his name was Air. Ara knew that it was not his real name; he loved the pictures of the man's work, he even went as far as beg his father, to come and get his hair done. Ara could admit he was vain, it did matter to him how he looked; he knew that he was one of a few young men that used make-up every day. Ara knew that part of the reason his father let him wear the make-up get his hair done as often, was that he was going to marry the Dark Lord, and as such he could be more feminine.

Ara and Corvus walked into the salon, and after checking in were told to wait and they call Ara back when it was time; Corvus could not be believe he was here, and going to pay for it. But as any parent could tell you the price is worth it, all he had to do was look at Ara, and he remembered why he was there. Ara was bouncing around; he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He was looking at all the different hair styles and colors. He was going to get both; his father told him he could get highlights. He could not dye his hair completely but he could get some color. Now all he had to do was decide what color and style, he knew that his hair was not long enough for most. He really wanted a pixie cut, that way he would get the bangs he wanted to hang over his face and it would not be too long. He knew that his father would be upset, but he was looking at getting a neon color.

After about fifth teen minutes he was call back. He was so nervous; he was finally getting to meet the man he was looking forward to. After getting his hair washed he was taken back to the chair. Air walked up and seeing that the young man in his chair was so young asked if he knew what he was doing. Ara told him that his father had brought him and it was a prize for doing well on his end of year exams. After being told that yes the young man could afford his services he asked what he wanted.

Ara was a little afraid of what his father was going to say when he saw, but this was what he wanted, so he was sure that he could get his father to love it or at the very least agree to it. As the appointment was going on Ara and Air discovered that they had a lot in common. Both loved color and bright things. As they were wrapping it up Air told Ara to come back before school and he would give him new highlights for the coming year; he really liked the young man, he was willing to go for the bold colors and respected his advice on color and style. Ara could not wait for his father's reaction. His father had settled the bill and gave a tip for Air.

Ara walked up front where his father was, he really loved his new style. Corvus was waiting for Ara to come up; he had no idea what he chose, but was looking forward to seeing, his son usually had good taste. Ara came out; he had gotten the pixie cut with black and neon purple highlights. Corvus was, to say the least, speechless. He knew that his son favored bright colors and had a thing for blurring the gender line. So the fact that his son looked like the cartoon fairies he enjoyed watching when he was little. The name Tinkerbell came to the for front of his mind.

After saying good bye to his new friend and making an appointment for a couple days before school was due to start, he and Corvus walked down the street to the new store that was having a grand opening sale. One thing Corvus was thankful for was that his son was he could find a sale, anywhere. So that is how Corvus found himself following Ara around a super store, one that was full of different types of make-up. Now he knew that there was more to make-up, but it was a hard lesson to come by.

Corvus remembered it like it was yesterday; Ara had came to him and asked for some make-up. They were on a trip to New York, he was running an errand for the Dark Lord and of course Ara came with him. Ara had been exploring the city, while his father met with different people. He had seen a group of young men wearing make-up; they looked like he wanted too. So once his father returned from his meeting, Ara got him to agree to buy him some make-up. Corvus soon found himself at the make-up counter of Macy's. Here he learned that make-up was a lot more than just choosing a color. He questioned himself as to why he was standing there listening to the woman explaining the application process; he turned to Ara and remembered why he was there. His son looked to be in love. Not with the woman, but with the products. They left soon after, Ara with a make-up bag full of different colors, Corvus with less money. Ara had used make-up every day since.

So he followed Ara around. Ara was in his element, he was surrounded by make-up. He knew that he needed to resupply for the next school year, and seeing as how his dad was not complaining, he was going to go all out. Ara loved the store, it was divided into sections; they started in eye make-up, here Corvus raised an eye brow he had filled half the cart with different colors and brands. After walking though the store for little over an hour, they were finally at the check-out counter; Ara had gotten all the make-up he needed to get though the next school year, as well as summer, he also several different make-up bags. Corvus loved his son, really he did, but sometimes he did not understand the boy. After all the time spent in the store he still wanted to go to more stores, but he had other plans. He needed to meet a man about a project for his Lord; he would head there as soon as he dropped off Ara at the hotel.

After three days in Muggle London, they were ready to head back to the Manor; Ara had shopped his heart-out, and as a result they had at least four more trunks than when they had arrived. His project was complete, and the result was positive. He knew that Ara was going to spend the rest of the summer complaining about the children of the other Death Eaters; it was part of the reason he allowed Ara to buy out almost all the stores.

After fighting with Ara, who was upset about going home, because he knew what it meant. They arrived back at Mortnoire Manor; only to be greeted by Lucius, who was waiting for Corvus to make the guest list. The Dark Lord had put them in charge of housing the many families of followers; they had been in charge of it for the past two years, ever since the Dark Lord started calling followers back. Corvus knew that this year they may have to add either tents or recruit a new manor.

After sending Ara up stairs to unpack, Corvus sat down with Lucius to look over the list of followers that the Dark Lord wanted to come. He knew that the Dark Lord would prefer to have all or at least most of the followers housed outside his manor. So it was up to Corvus and Lucius to decide who would be housed in the manor and who was going to be housed in tents. They were not regular tents. These tents were air conditioned, multi-room structures, they were basically small houses. They were lucky that Mortnoire had a large wide lawn. After looking at the list they decided that the Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, families along with the Dark Lord, Severus, Crouch Jr., and Bella. Lucius and Corvus both knew that including Bella in the group of that were to stay in the manor was going to cause problems. There were many who did not like her; she was an odd one, she also was obsessive with the Dark Lord. Which Corvus knew was going to cause fireworks of giant proportions.

Lucius left to gather his family, after sending the list and invitations out. The Dark Lord arrived first; he knew the importance of being there were the families of his followers arrived. He knew that with Bella out of prison he was going to have to lay down blanket ground rules. Corvus had expressed his doubts and fears of housing Bella in the stay area, let alone the same house, as Ara. Lucius, Severus, Corvus, and Ara were the only ones that knew for sure who the marriage contract with the Dark Lord was for. Rumors had gotten passed around the Inner Circle about who was the second party on the contract. Most believed that it was either Bella (1) or a foreign witch.

Corvus went up to prepare Ara; he knew that his son took his future very seriously. Ara's reaction was upset, to say the least. He explained to Ara that Bella was one of the first followers of the Dark Lord, and that she would act crazy; he told his son that he was not sure if she was truly crazy or if it was just an act. But either way he would do best just to stay away from her. Ara promised to behave and to try and avoid Bella. He knew that he was due to marry the Dark Lord at the summer of sixth year, shortly after his sixteenth birthday; Corvus promised his son that he would make sure Bella was put in her place.

The Malfoys arrived shortly after, and Ara was called down to start playing host; he would be the hostess of the conference for this summer. After ordering Razzie, the head elf, to put the Malfoy's things in the suite prepared for them. They would stay with them to greet the rest of the guests. The next to arrive was the Parkinson's, Pansy the daughter was contracted to marry Draco, was the biggest headache Ara had ever met. After three years of school with both, he knew that they were a perfect match. She was a talkative, loud, and had no sense when it came to cloths, everything she wore was pink. He showed them to their suite, and after telling them to come down to the parlor whenever they were ready, he left.

The last to arrive was Bella. She of course made a v-line to the Dark Lord; there was a tense moment of silence as she make her way to the Dark Lord. Corvus was thankful that Ara was checking on dinner, he for one did not think his son could have kept from saying something. Lucius was watching both Corvus and Bella. Bella was his sister-in-law, Corvus was the Dark Lord's second in command; he knew that Corvus would protect his son's claim to the Dark Lord, and Bella would try her hardest to win him. Lucius knew that with Bella out of prison his wife would be trying to help her win the Dark Lord. Cissy was bound and determined that her sister would be the consort to the Dark Lord; she and Bella had been planning this summer since her first day out.

Ara was in the kitchen, checking the work of the house-elves; everyone knew that they rarely made mistakes, but as this dinner would reflect on his family, he knew that he needed to double check everything. The dinner was going to be three courses, but each course would have at least five dishes. Razzie was in the process of setting the tables; Ara was going behind him placing the seating cards. He knew that he father wanted the seating to be perfect; he had warned him that if left to the followers they would be sitting in the wrong places, and a fight would be had for the seats next to the Dark Lord. After double checking the table, Ara went upstairs to change and get ready for dinner.

About an hour later Corvus and Ara called that dinner was now being served. The Dark Lord took the seat at the head of the table. Next on his right came Corvus, Lucius, his wife, Draco, Bella, the Zabini, and the Crabbes. On his left was Ara, Severus, Crouch, the Parkinsons, and the Goyles. Once the Dark Lord took his seat, the others followed; during the dinner everyone could see the tension in Bella and Cissy. Both were upset that a mere boy was the one sitting in the seat of the consort. The others noticed as well, but as the Dark Lord made no move to change the seating, they chose to ignore it. Ara knew that his sitting beside the Dark Lord was causing trouble, but he really did not care, his father had told him he could not openly challenge Bella. But he did not say anything about doing so quietly.

_**Please Review. It will led to updates!**_


End file.
